Orgas---
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: Una sensación genial que IP anónima proporciona a todo el que tiene la gran suerte de cruzarse en su camino (a veces sin siquiera rozarle). Saga de La Frikipedia. ¡Nadie se salva!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tipos de Orgasmo** _

_Asmática:_

_¡ahh...ahhh...ahhh! _

_ Ahh... Leon..._

_ Emil..._

El peliblanco entrelazo una de sus manos con la de su novio mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro suyo, trato de evitar lanzar gemidos fuertes; lo que le provocaba ternura al asiático, que aumentaba el ritmo de las envestidas.

_ Ahh, ahh, ahh~_

_ Más fuerte Emi, grita más fuerte para mi_

_ ¡Ahhh, ahhh! ¡Leon!_

_Geográfica: _

_¡Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí! _

Hong Kong e Islandia, Leon y Emil para sus más alegados, todos los días agradecían a Buda y a Odin tener casa propia para no tener que dar explicaciones absurdas a sus hermanos mayores sobre porque se ausentaban de casa tanto tiempo o inventar excusas tontas para que su novio se quedara a dormir.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que molestaba mucho al hongkones...

_ Odio estas cámaras o algo así, deben estar hechas en China posiblemente_

_ ¡No difames a los productos de aniki!_

_ No se ve nada_

_ Creo que escuche un 'aquí, aquí', pero pude haberlo imaginado..._

El Club del Yaoi observaba frustrado su plasma gigante, ¡de nuevo las cámaras en la casa de Hong Kong no funcionaban! Este juraba y re contra juraba que no las había quemado ni tocado, ¡quería sus vídeos con su Emil, por el amor de Dios!_

_ Leon-kun, las cámaras están perfectas por dentro, el tiempo debe haberlas arruinado. Instalaremos unas nuevas_

_ De acuerdo_ el chico frunció el ceño y miro el suelo_ Ese día lo habíamos hecho contra la pared y con juguetitos, estoy muy enfadado_

_ ¿Enserio?_ preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

_ ¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_ grito Francia, tirándose al suelo y mordiendo un pañuelo super masculino con voladitos. Sus compañeros corearon su grito y empezaron a llorar.

_ ¡Cámaras de mier...!_

_Matemática:_

_¡Más, más, más, más!_ _

_ Leon, esto me parece mala idea_

_ Tu no te preocupes y disfruta, o algo así_

_ ¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado!_

_ Como que, deja de dejarte. Ya empezaras a rogarme por más_

_ Si, claro. ¡Ahh, ahh~!_

_ Eso sonó muy orgasmico, Emi~_

_ Solo cállate... y sigue... por favor_

_ Como usted ordene~_

_ ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Más, más! ¡Más, Leon!_

El aludido iba a contestarle con otra burla pero lo distrajeron unos golpes en la pared.

_ ¡Tipo, como que somos amigos, pero hay otra gente hospedada aquí! ¡No le des tan duro, por favor!_ le grito la voz de Polonia.

_ ¡Solo le estoy haciendo un masaje!_ contesto el asiático, mientras Emil reclamaba su atención.

_ Leon... más fuerte_

_ Como que, los mocosos de hoy en día son muy precoces_ se quejaba Polonia en la habitación de al lado, cuando los gritos aumentaron su intensidad. Junto a él, Lituania rió mientras le ponía unos tapones en los oídos y lo abrazaba para volver a dormir.

_Religiosa:_

_¡Ay, Dios Mio! ¡Ay, Dios Mio! _

Luego del escándalo en la ultima reunión, la junta mundial estaba volviendo a 'organizarse' por decirlo de una manera. Holanda y Bélgica eran marginados por todos, Italia del Sur ya no asistía a las reuniones y, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, Francia y Bielorrusia se sentaban juntos y compartían un café.

_ Tipo que, hasta Noruega ha hecho esto aquí. No tiene que avergonzarte, Emi_

_ Pero, hacerlo en el armario es..._

_ Un clásico de toda pareja hecha y derecha. Y nosotros lo somos~_

_ Como sea_ el islandés volteo la mirada hacia la pared para que el otro no notara su sonrojo_ Espero que nadie nos escuche_

_ Como si yo dejara que alguien escuchara a mi chico gimiendo mi..._

_ ¡Ay, Dios!_

Los dos chicos se quedaron anonadados cuando escucharon un grito salir del susodicho armario, Leon quería morirse. Por fin había convencido a su albino sexy de hacerlo en el armario de limpieza de la sala de reuniones (en este caso, de la casa de Estados Unidos) y alguien se le había adelantado.

_ ¿Como que, quienes son?_ pregunto molesto, mientras sacaba su celular.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Emil apoyo tímidamente su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, para ver lo que este hacia.

_ Revisando una aplicación que me deja ver las cámaras de seguridad o algo así_

_ ¿Quien pone cámaras de seguridad en un armario?_

_ Lala~, a ver... Tsk, típico_ se quejo Leon, mientras que Emil apretó sus hombros y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

_ ¡Son Svi y Fin! ¡Quitalo, quitalo, quitalo!_

_ _¡Dios mio! ¡Su-san~!__

_Suicida:_

_¡Me muero, me muero! _

_ Eso fue horrible..._

Era la hora del descanso. Emil y Leon habían ido a comer su almuerzo en el jardín: el primero había quedado traumado por ver a sus dos mejores amigos haciendo 'cositas' en el armario de Estados Unidos mientras que el otro seguía enojado porque le habían robado el sitio.

_ Tranquilo Emi, eso te confirma que de verdad son esposos_

_ Cállate. Se me fue el apetito_

El albino se acostó sobre la manta y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, su pareja soltó una risita y se acostó junto a él. Lo abrazo, con intención de dormir una corta siesta hasta que sonó su celular. Su cara paso del fastidio a la sorpresa cuando leyó el mensaje.

_ ¿A donde vas?_ el islandés se levanto y observo a su novio ir corriendo hacia dentro del edificio.

_ ¡Mei me necesita para algo! ¡Ya regreso!_ contesto Leon, quien entro velozmente al lugar mientras marcaba el numero de su hermana asiática_ ¿Donde? ¿Y quienes son?_

_ Escocia y Canadá, en la sala de reuniones_ le informo la chica. De fondo, escucho una voz masculina chillando '¡Para,es muy grande! ¡Nooo, voy a morir~!''_ ¡Apresúrate! ¡Por el amor de Dios lo esta matandoooooo~!_

_Homicida:_

_Si paras ahora, ¡te mato! _

**Una noche cualquiera en Reikiavik, Islandia. **

_ Leon, ve con cuidado... creo que voy a caerme... ¡ahh, ahh~!_

_ Claro que no, amor. Yo te sostengo y... nunca... te... dejare... caer..._

Emil se abrazo con fuerza con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su pareja, mientras el agua tibia de la ducha los empapaba a ambos y lo hacia sentir que podría resbalarse y caerse pero el castaño, como había dicho antes, lo sostenía fuertemente y lo tenia presionado contra la pared.

Era su primera vez en la ducha.

Se besaron y aumentaron los movimientos, el albino jalo con fuerza los cabellos del otro y paso sus uñas en su espalda baja; Leon gruño en el oído de él y lo presiono más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía en el limite. Puso una mano en el cuello de su chico, bajándola de a poco por su cuello y su pecho hasta posarla en su miembro desatendido hasta que...

_ **Emil, contesta tu celular que tu oniichan te llama~_ **_  
_

Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente, Leon abrió las cortinas de la ducha y observo con cara de espanto el celular de su pareja; que seguía repitiendo la frase y en la pantalla aparecía el rostro sin expresión de Noruega.

_ Como que sus ojos atraviesan la pantalla o algo así_ comento el asiático, sin dejar de mirar el aparato.

_ Debió cambiar el ringtone sin que yo lo notara_ el chico aprovecho para recuperar un poco de aire.

_ Deberías contes..._

_ No_ lo corto el albino, tomando su rostro y plantandole un apasionado beso; que el otro correspondió enseguida pero sin reanudar las embestidas.

_ Pero tu hermano..._

_ Al carajo mi hermano_ el ojivioleta movió un poco su pelvis, haciendo suspirar al otro_ Si no llegas a continuar te dejare a dos velas por un mes y después te matare_ lo amenazo. Leon no pudo evitar enternecerse.

_ Con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojitos brillantes me dices esas cosas tan feas_ movió lentamente sus caderas,el otro hundió su rostro en su hombro_ Que malote Emi_

_ ¡De verdad te matare!_ exclamo el aludido entre gemidos.

_ ¿De verdad?_

_ ¡Si, de verdad!_

Y así continuaron, con la voz de Noruega de fondo.

_Zootecnista:_

_¡Venga mi macho, venga! _

_ ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?_

_ ¿Eh?_

Ese día se encontraban en la casa de Leon, quien le mostraba un CD a su pareja; que lo observaba con curiosidad. Asintió con la cabeza y el anfitrión puso el CD en el DVD y encendió el televisor, luego se acostó junto a su pareja y le sonrió.

_ No me hago cargo de posibles traumas_ advirtió. El otro lo ignoro y volteo su mirada a la pantalla.

**_ Gracias por acompañarme a buscar estos papeles_ le decía España a Italia del Sur, que no apartaba la mirada de su celular y le contesto con un gruñido_ Me hace muy feliz que volvamos a salir juntos como amigos_ siguió hablando el castaño.**

**_ A mi también_ susurro el italiano, guardando su teléfono en un bolsillo. El mayor sonrió y tomo una de las manos del chico, quien no lo miro pero correspondió el gesto. **

_ Querías mostrarme a Romano y a España_ dijo el islandés, confundido.

_ Tu solo sigue mirando_ contesto su pareja sin dejar de sonreír.

**_ ¡Soy el rey del mundo!_ **

**Dinamarca, vestido solamente con un taparrabos y una bata, se tiro en su gran cama roja junto a Noruega; que vestía su uniforme de marinero.**

**_ ¿Quien era?_ pregunto, acostándose en la cama.**

**_ España_ contesto Dinamarca, quien se puso en cuatro patas encima de él_ Quería unos papeles de no se que cosa_ fue bajando su tono de voz. Beso con suavidad el cuello de su pareja mientras se sacaba la bata.**

**_ Tendrías que haber revisado si le diste los papeles correctos_ lo regaño el rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello.**

**_ Eso lo veré mas tarde_ le saco la camisa a Noruega, y se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. El otro se acomodo encima suyo_ Ahora solo somos tu y yo... Yo, Mathias, macho cabrio. Tu, Lukas, hembra en celo. ¡Jajajajajajaja!_ empezó a reír a carcajadas.**

**_ Eres un idiota_ **

Leon se abrazo el estomago, mientras en la pantalla los dos escandinavos se besaban y se desnudaban. El asiático trato de serenarse y volteo a mirar a su novio, quien miraba fijamente la televisión.

_ Emi_ llamo, el otro no se movió_ ¿Emi?_ puso una mano en su hombro y el albino cayo para un costado, cayendo en el suelo_ ¡Emi! ¡Chicos ayúdenme!_

_ ¡Aqui llego Corea-daze! ¡Para...! ¿Le mostraste el vídeo de Lukas-daze?_

_ Me tente_ contesto su hermano mientras abanicaba la mano frente al rostro del aturdido chico.

_ ¡Mei, llama a Kiku, a Yao, a la Interpol! ¡A quien sea-daze! ¡Se nos va, se nos va!_

* * *

_**¡La saga continua! ¡Se nos muere Emi, por Odin! **_

_**Voy a centrarme mas en ellos, porque no hay mucho material acá en FF y quiero contribuir a la causa~**_

_**¿Leon y Emil seguirán dándole duro a la gasolina? ¿España y Romano se reconciliaran? ¿Alguien mas quedara traumado?**_

**_Algún_**_** día habrá una continuación~**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tipos de Orgasmo**_

Porrista:

¡Dale...dale...dale!

_ ¿Otra vez ustedes?_

_ Ehh, si. Lo sentimos_

Corea, Taiwan y Hong Kong bajaron la cabeza, bastante avergonzados al ver que el doctor que atendía al shockeado Islandia era el mismo que los atendía cuando tenían sus emergencias... sangrantes, cuando miraban yaoi con sus amigos.

_ Ya quisieron meter a un pobre niño en sus cochinadas, ¡no seré psicólogo pero estoy seguro de que ha quedado traumado!_ los regaño.

_ Lo sentimos_ repitieron los asiáticos, mas avergonzados que antes.

_ Tiene que descansar, pasara esta noche en el hospital_

El doctor se fue, dejando solos a los chicos, que observaban de soslayo al dormido Emil; que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre.

_ Lo siento Emi_ se disculpo su pareja, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama y tomando su mano. Corea y Taiwan hicieron amago de irse del lugar, cuando un agitado Japón entro a la habitación.

_ ¿Que paso niisan?_ pregunto el coreano preocupado.

_ Arthur-san... Alfred-san... habitación... cosplay de doctor y de porrista..._ y así el pobre Japón cayo desmayado al piso, los otros dos se apresuraron a tomar su cámara, donde se veía a Estados Unidos con un traje de porrista masculino y a Inglaterra con un ajustado vestido rosa de enfermera... y aparentemente no era la primera ronda.

_ ¡Despierta Kiku! ¡Tienes que decirnos en que habitación estannnnn!_

__ ¡Dale, Alfred, dale!_ _

_Profesora de inglés_

_Oh...yes, oh... good... _

_ No entiendo porque insistes en hablar inglés, Emi. Tu idioma es muy hermoso_

_ Tsk. Es muy complicado, nadie lo entiende_

_ Yo podría hacer algo para entenderlo_~__

___ Cállate_

_ Aunque no me molesta que grites ''Oh, yeah Leon! Oh, more, more!'_

_ ¡Que te calles!_

_Tipo Proyecto Uno_

_¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue!... ¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue! _

_ ¡FIESTAAAAAAAA_~!_ _

__ _¡SIIIIIIIII!_

Hoy, los países festejan... festejan... al carajo, están de fiesta loca porque es en lo único en lo que se ponen de acuerdo.

_ ¡No pares, sigue, sigue!_ canturreaba felizmente Canadá, que bailaba con Australia frente a la atenta mirada de Escocia_ ¡Ven a bailar Scott!_

_ No me gusta esta canción..._ contesto el pelirrojo, recordando lo que había escuchado en la ducha de su casa hace unos meses. A su lado, Gales ponía la misma cara de asco que su hermano.

_ Ya casi termina_ comento en voz alta_ Ya falta poco_

_ Es la versión remixada, dura como diez minutos_

_ _Shit_ _

_ ¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue!_

_Negativa:_

_¡Nooo, nooo! _

_ ¡La fiesta es muy divertida! Veeee~!_

_ Hmp..._

Los hermanos Italia bailaban en un rincón del salón. Romano se había negado a dejar solo a su hermano con Alemania así que bailo con el toda la noche.

_ _Fratello, _Antonio esta mirando para acá. ¡Te esta mirando!_ exclamo Italia felizmente, el otro levanto la mirada; encontrándose con los ojos verdes del representante de España, que lo miraba fijamente.

_ N-no lo mires, maldición_

_ ¡Baila con él, _fratello_! ¡Siente la música~!_

_ ¡A la mierda!_

Y Romano gaymente hacia la libertad... osea hacia el jardín del lugar donde, para su fortuna, no había nadie.

O eso creía.

_ No... no..._

_ _Mon petit, _hago lo que puedo_

_ ¡Pues lo estas haciendo mal, idiota!_

El italiano se acerco hacia donde escuchaba las voces, palideciendo ante la imagen que había ante si: Francia empotraba a Bielorrusia contra un árbol, tapados por las gruesas ramas de este.

_ Y te haces llamar el país del amor, eres un inútil_

_ ¡Tu eres una ninfomana!_

Los dos países siguieron discutiendo hasta que escucharon un ruido cerca de ellos, se separaron; encontrándose con un shockeado Italia del Sur, que miraba fijamente hacia la nada.

_ Matemoslo haci no cuenta nada_

_Positiva:_

_¡Sí... sí... sí! _

Los hermanos asiáticos no podían aguantar su felicidad, ¡nunca creían que iban a encontrarse con eso! ¡HongIce en vivo!

_ Eli, aquí Mei, código QZH. ¡Ahora, ahora!_ gritaba la mas pequeña de los asiáticos hablando por celular mientras Corea le limpiaba la nariz.

_ Por fin funciona la cámara_ comento Japón ensimismado_ Hay que moverla un poco a la izquierda o si Leon-kun mueve a Emil-san un poco a la derecha..._

_ _¡Si, Leon! ¡Allí, allí~! Si...___  
_

__ ¿Te gusta Emi?__

__ Si, me gusta mucho__

__ ¿Yo también te gusto?__

__ ¡Si, mucho~! ¡Leon, Leon!_ _

_Profesora:_

_Sí...eso...por ahí...muy bien...correcto...perfecto. _

_ Ajam, si, ajam... Muy bien. ¿Tu que opinas, Francia?_

_ _Oui, oui, mon cherie Hongrie... _Es perfecto. ¿Japón?_

_ Definitivamente tiene mi visto bueno. ¿Usted que opina España-san?_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¡ESPAÑA!_

_ ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_

Los tres países observaron al hispano con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ya era la tercera vez que se distraía por jugar con su celular!

_ España,estamos calificando vídeos, ¡no hay tiempo para usar el teléfono!_ lo regaño Francia.

_ ¡Es que estoy hablando con Roma, tío! ¡Y ya hay mucho del cejon y del gordo americano aquí!_ se quejo el aludido, apretando el aparato contra su pecho.

_ ¿De verdad estas hablando con Romano?_

_ ¡Si!_

_ Bueno, por esta vez te perdonamos solo porque este filme esta muy bueno_

_Desinformada:_

_¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué me haces? _

_El joven de ojos verdes sujeto fuertemente las sabanas, sintiendo que el calor que sentía lo haría explotar. El cuerpo encima suyo se presiono contra él, rodeando su espalda y mordiendo con fuerza su cuello. Dejo las sabanas para rodear la espalda morena y clavarle las uñas, su amante gruño; abrazándolo con más fuerza._

__ Lovino... quiero hacerte el amor..._ _

_El joven dio un respingo, sin saber que responder. El también quería pero era su primera vez en esa situación._

__ Yo, Spagna, no se-_ empezó el chico, cerrando sus ojos__

__ Antonio__

__ ¿Eh?_ sintió las manos del mayor acariciando su rostro y sus labios besando sus parpados, que abrió con lentitud._

__ Llámame Antonio, Lovi_ se explico el mayor, sonriendole con dulzura._

__ Es que yo no se que hacer..._ oculto su rostro en el cuello de su tutor, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse_ ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Que me estas haciendo?__

Francia y Prusia ahogaron unas risitas, observando a su amigo dormido encima de sus papeles; que estaban llenos de baba.

_ Lovi, el jefe te va a mostrar lo que es vivir_~__

_Justin Bieber:_

_Baby, baby, baby ¡oh! _

_ Is, a veces me da envidia que vivas tan aislado_

_ ¿Hmp? ¿Por qué?_

_ Porque puedes evitar a la gente indeseable, como Justin Bieber_

_ Supongo que tienes razón pero eso no evita que mi gente escuche su música_

_ Puede ser o algo asi_

_ _Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_~___

_ Basta Emi_

_ _Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_~___

_ Eso no me excita Emi, me da asco y tal_

_ _Baby__~____

* * *

**___¡Gente, aproveche que no hay nadie en mi casa y actualize! TwT/ Es algo cortito pero hecho con amor, apenas pueda voy a empezar el ultimo capitulo y un pequeño extra.___**

**___Gracias por leer!___**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tipos de Orgasmo - Final _**

_Analista de sistemas:_

_OK. El proceso ha finalizado con éxito _

_ Mierda..._

Hong Kong sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta. ¡Amaba su nueva computadora con pantalla super HD! ¡Sus vídeos con Islandia se veían muy bien! Demasiado bien, tan bien que, cuando se dio cuenta, su mano ya rodeaba su miembro y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

_ Mierda, Is_

Las cámaras en su habitación estaban puestas en varios ángulos, pero él estaba viendo la que enfocaba la cara del islandés: sonrojada, mojada por el sudor, con el cabello pegando a la frente, los ojos violetas entrecerrados...

__ Leon, te amo_ _

¿Ya había mencionado que los parlantes eran de última generación? ¿Y que también tenía auriculares nuevos?

_ Tengo que... ir... a casa de... Emi... ¡Emi voy por tiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

El hongkonés se arreglo la ropa, salio corriendo de la habitación, atropellando a Vietnam (a quién no había notado) y salio corriendo apresuradamente de la casa.

_ Mei, ¡se fue! ¡Parece que esa computadora es lo máximo-daze! ¡Dejo todas las ventanas abiertas, veamos las cochinadas que este mal hermano no nos permite ver-daze!_

_ ¡Siiii! ¡Voy a buscar un pendrive~!_

_Analista de sistemas (superior)_

_OK, hemos acabado con el coseno de AB, restado del cuadrado de la mitad de la tercera parte del exponente negativo de la masa de la tierra dice que hemos acabado. _

Islandia suspiro, dejando que el olor a salitre del mar inundara su nariz por última vez antes de volver a su casa; le encantaba salir a caminar por los muelles. Mr. Puffin volaba unos cuantos metros sobre su cabeza, aprovechando que no había viento, se adelanto hacia la casa de su amo; notando que ''el mocoso asiático'' lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta y que olía de forma... rara. No, rara, no era la palabra. Era el aroma de...

_ Mocoso_ llamo al ojivioleta_ Creo que tienes un problema_

_ ¿Problema? ¿Esta Nore en casa?_ pregunto confundido, dispuesto a huir para no encontrarse con su hermano.

_ No, pero-_

_ ¡Emiiiiiiiii!_

Hong Kong se tiro sobre el apenas se asomo por el portón de la casa. Lo tomo en brazos y se apresuro a entrar al lugar.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Oye, Leon! ¡Leon!_

_ Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi_ repetía el asiático como un disco rayado, asustando al chico.

_ ¿Leon?_ el castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación con una patada y lo arrojo sobre la cama y a una velocidad sobre humana la cerró junto con las ventanas. Luego se tiro encima suyo, aplastandolo con su cuerpo_ ¿Ocurre algo... amor?_ dijo lo último con un tono de duda, aunque sabía que su novio hacia cualquier cosa por el cuando lo llamaba con apodos cariñosos.

_ Te voy a hacer mío. AHORA. No puedo esperar..._

_ ¿Eh? Oye, aguarda un momento, ¡OYEEEEEE!_

_Clarividente_

_Lo siento venir... ya casi viene... lo veo, lo veo. _

Sus cuerpos se presionaban uno junto al otro mientras llegaban, entre tropezones, a la vacía enfermería. Taparon la cama más cercana con las cortinas y se sentaron en el borde, sin dejar de besarse. Islandia se acomodo encima de su novio, rozando su trasero contra su pelvis; el otro suspiro y puso sus manos en su cintura, acentuando el movimiento.

_ Leon... ¡ahhh, ahhh!... ni siquiera me has tocado y ya... ¡ahhh! Tócame..._

_ ¿Ya vas a terminar, Emi?_ pregunto el castaño con voz ronca, abriendo los pantalones del albino para poder meter su mano dentro de su ropa interior. La movió con rapidez, haciendo que su chico aumentara sus movimientos_ Relájate y déjate llevar, cariño_

_ Leon, ahí esta, ya, ya..._

_ ¡Apúrate Francis!_

_ ¡Voy, voy! _Mon Dieu!_ _

Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon a España y Francia entrando en el lugar, seguidos por alguien más.

_ ¡Bielorrusia, busca alcohol! ¡Rápido!_

Hong Kong se separo con suavidad de Islandia y entreabrió la cortina: Romano estaba tumbado en la cama frente a ellos, España estaba junto a él y tomaba fuertemente su mano mientras Francia y Bielorrusia mojaban un pequeño algodón con alcohol. Se lo pasaron al español, que lo paso con suavidad sobre la nariz del italiano; que movió levemente la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

_ ¡Roma! ¡Estas bien!_ el oji verde se apresuro a abrazarlo_ ¿Fue Francis, verdad? ¿Quiso manosearlos a ti y a Natalia y tu quisiste huir y te golpeaste?_ al hongkones no le paso desapercibido como el francés se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa mientras la eslava lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_ _Mi scusi, io non parlo la tua lingua_ _contesto el italiano con voz raposa, observando asustado a sus acompañantes.

_ ¿Qué?_ España comenzaba a asustarse.

_ _Tu chi sei?_ _Romano empezó a mirar a su alrededor_ _Dove sono?_ _

_ Roma, vayamos despacio... ¿sabes quien eres, verdad?_

_ _Non_ _

Francia alcanzo a sujetar el cuerpo de España antes de que cayera al suelo. En un arrebato de bondad, Bielorrusia se apresuro a abanicar un libro sobre su rostro para darle aire. Detrás de la cortina, Islandia se levanto y tomo la mano de Hong Kong, que la apretó con suavidad y se volteo para besar con suavidad su cabeza.

_ Te dije que debimos matar a Lovino_

_El Orgasmo falso_

_"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Bájate ya!" _

Austria y Hungría disfrutaban de un cotidiano paseo por el parque, el ambiente estaba inusitadamente tranquilo, de seguro era porque Prusia no estaba molestándolos como de costumbre. El austriaco incluso se atrevió a acercarse a la mujer para besarle con suavidad la cabeza. Ella río y se abrazo felizmente a su brazo, acariciándolo con su nariz. Empezaron a ir por un camino rodeado de árboles, todavía disfrutando del silencio hasta que un ruido alerto a la húngara, que instintivamente, saco su sartén.

_ Creo que hay algo allí, señor Austria_ dijo en voz baja. El moreno iba a decirle que él iría a revisar, porque podría ser peligroso, pero como siempre su ex-esposa se le había adelantado, lista para atacar. Se asomo entre los árboles con la sarten en alto, quedándose inmóvil de golpe. Asustado, se apresuro a acercarse a ella, indignándose con la imagen que se encontró. Abrió la boca para soltar su típico grito de ''¡Indecentes!'' pero la húngara se apresuro a tomarle de la mano y alejarlo de allí_ Déjelos señor Austria, no la estaban pasando bien después de todo_ El aludido no respondió, en el fondo pensaba que ella tenía razón.

Mientras tanto, detrás de los árboles, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra trataban de acomodarse.

_ ¡Que no quiero hacerlo aquí, idiota! ¡Para ya, me duele!_

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si tu cara de enojado pues...? ¡Me pone! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_ Al menos podrías haberme dilatado mejor, ¡basta ya! ¡Me voy!_

_El orgasmo confuso_

_"Oh sí, oh No, Oh Dios.." _

Dinamarca no podía estar más feliz, ¡Noruega había accedido a sentarse en su regazo! ¡Y también lo dejaba abrazarlo!. A él no le importaba el desmadre que era la reunión de ese día por un accidente que había tenido uno de los Italia, él disfrutaba el calentito cuerpo del noruego contra el suyo.

_ Anko, no veo a Is por ningún sitio_

_ ¿Enserio?_ el danés miro a su alrededor, sin distinguir la cabellera clara del islandés.

_ Debe estar con su amigo, el asiático_ sugirió Finlandia, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Suecia, que asintió con la cabeza.

_ Tsk, ese es una mala influencia_ se quejo Noruega_ ¿Donde estará?_

_ Hablamos de Islandia, Noru~_ trato de consolarlo Dinamarca, meciéndolo con suavidad_ No estará haciendo nada malo... ni divertido_

_Hetalia~ _

_ ¡Ay!_

_ Lo siento Emi, ¿te lastime?_

_ No... es que... no me acostumbro a esto, ¡ahhh! No se porque..._

_ Yo tampoco me acostumbro... tranquilo... lo haremos... juntos_

Los dos adolescentes se besaron con suavidad, ahogando el sonido de sus gemidos.

_ Parece que Italia y España armaron un escándalo, se escuchan sus gritos hasta acá_

_ Eso es bueno y tal, porque podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí o algo así_

Y los dos adolescentes se quedaron en el sagrado armario de limpieza, mientras los gritos de los demás países tapaban sus suaves sonidos.

_El Orgasmo beisbolista_

_"¡Me voy, me voooy, me fui!" _

Un ruido los distrajo por enésima vez. Hong Kong se acomodo encima de Islandia y se limito a besarle la frente, al ver que ya no había más ruidos bajo con lentitud hasta sus labios; cuando volvió a escucharse otro golpe en la pared.

_ Como que me estoy enojando_ se quejo el castaño, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio; que acaricio suavemente su cabello.

_ No puedo evitar pensar que son Dan y Nore tratando de fastidiarme_ le susurro al oído, acariciándolo con su aliento

_ No te preocupes, los estúpidos que golpean son Lituania y Polonia; y los que gritan son Escocia y Canadá... o eso creo_ se apresuro a añadir, al ver la expresión confundida del oji violeta.

_ _Oh, Toris~_ _de nuevo se escucharon más golpes.

_ Pues parece que tienes un buen oído_

Hong Kong se limito a esconder de nuevo su rostro, abofeteándose mentalmente por abrir la boca. ¿Debería convencer a Islandia de unirse a su cochino grupo de amantes del yaoi? Recordó como había quedado horrorizado (y hospitalizado) al ver a su hermano y al danés... Mejor se olvidaba de esa idea.

_ _Scott! Oh, my... I coming... ahhh!_ _

Y de paso se anoto mentalmente buscar un hotel donde las demás naciones no se hospedaran.

_El Orgasmo profetico_

_"¡Me vengo; me vengoooo!"_

_ _Luke__

__ Scott_ _

Escocia y Noruega se saludaron con un apretón de manos y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa; no habían quedado rencores luego de su separación, ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para poder conservar su amistad después de tener una relación. Pero no podía decirse de todos...

_ ¡Aléjate de Lukas, roba novios!_ y ahí llegaba Dinamarca empujando, sin darse cuenta, al invisible Canadá.

_ Ten cuidado, empujaste a Matthew. Idiota_ le dijo el escocés, acercando al rubio a su cuerpo.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo siento Canarias!_ Noruega se acerco a él y lo jalo fuertemente de la corbata, obligandolo a callarse.

_ Iba a preguntarte si has visto a Islandia, no estaba en la reunión_ les pregunto a los otros dos. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras que el americano hundió el rostro en el pelaje de su oso_ ¿Tu lo has visto?_ el chico se sobresalto. ¿Por qué la gente siempre lo notaba en los momentos más incómodos?_

_ ¿Matthew?_ la fulminante mirada de los otros dos países lo intimido bastante, por lo que se vio a obligado a contestar.

_ Pues..._

...

Los cuatro países se detuvieron ante la puerta del armario de limpieza. Noruega sintió que el alma se le salia del cuerpo cuando reconoció la voz de su ya no tan inocente hermanito, ¿y de quien era la culpa? Obviamente de ese asiático corrompe hermanos.

_ Le-Leon... me vengo, me vengo..._

_ Hazlo..._

_ Me vengo.. ahh, ahhh... Me... ¡Leon!_

_ Emil... ¡Ahhhhh!_

_ ¿Troll?_

Los dos países fueron arrastrados fuera del pequeño cuarto por el troll de Noruega, quien estaba pálido como el papel. Islandia rodeaba las caderas de Hong Kong con sus piernas y este tenía las manos apoyadas en su trasero. Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los seis países.

_ Voy a hablar con China_ fue lo único que dijo el noruego, yéndose con lentitud arrastrando al danés, que le hacia señas de felicitación a los dos adolescentes.

_ Yo que ustedes voy a pararlo... pero arréglense la ropa primero_ les recomendó Escocia, que se fue hacia el otro lado junto con Canadá, que se limito a quedarse callado.

_ Siempre digo que los odio. Ahora creo que realmente los odio_ susurro Islandia avergonzado. Hong Kong asintió.

* * *

**_¡Había dejado este fic re abandonado! ¡Hace falta más HongIce en el mundo, por el amor de Dios! (?) _**

**_Recuerden que este fic sigue la línea de: La Frikipedia - ¡Es el amor! (de un país) - S y P_**

**_Nada, en el otro fic 2P!Grecia me sigue resultando muy complicado de escribir, aunque los capítulos que le siguen ya están escritos... me troleo a mi misma x.x_**

**_¡Siganme en twitter, gente! ¡Quiero hacer amistades hetalianas! Ro_Kirkland bitches (?) Encima olvide el e-mail y contraseña de mi cuenta rol de Romano... soy idiota T.T Igual siganme, ¡seamos amigos~!_**

_**¿Romano recuperara la memoria y contara el cochino secreto de Francia y Bielorrusia? ¿Ella lo matara? ¿Noruega va a chusmearle a China lo que hizo su ''hermanito''? ¿Estados Unidos aprendera a hacer cochinadas en lugares públicos? ¿Se dieron cuenta que nunca conté como y porque terminaron Noruega y Escocia? ¿El Club del Yaoi atacara de nuevo?**_

**_Estas cuestiones serán respondidas... algún día xD_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


End file.
